The Pirate and the Gypsy
by Lissa Roxford
Summary: The restless wanderer, she danced upon the earth. The wind showed her which way to go and it has led this brazen gypsy child right to Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. To Port Royal

(A/N) OK, here's my new story starring the extremely hot Johnny Depp. I tried hard not to make this story a Mary Sue, so please no flames. But if people have compliments (hopefully) or suggestions, please reply. Thank you, luvs! Also, the main character Saviya is a gypsy and there is Romany sprinkled throughout her speech. Translations in the parentheses. Also, you pronounce her name Sa-vee-ya.

**Chapter One : To Port Royal**  
  
Saviya stood at the railing of the Nighstorm, gazing not at the approaching land of Port Royal but out where the water stretched into the horizon. The ship sliced through the glistening water, never stopping but just moving tirelessly on, and she knew she would be happy to spend her days on a ship...always moving.  
  
Barefoot, she walked lightly down the deck, trailing her fingers on the railing. She was not eager to see her father, Charles Duvonfloure, but it had been her mother's last wish that she go to see him. He mother, father and she had lived in southern England until Saviya had turned 14. It was then that Charles had received the news he was to be transferred from his naval position in England to serve in Port Royal.  
  
At the same time, Rain's mother Jessenia had gotten word that her mother- Saviya's grandmother-, Louzsa, was ill. Louzsa was a gypsy, Jessenia the daughter of two gypsies. Louzsa had forgiven Jessenia for falling in love and marrying Charles, a gorgio (non gypsy). Jessenia went to aide Louzsa, who refused to get proper help and continued to travel with her gypsies. Saviya, who had taken off with Jessenia many times before to travel for a few months at a time with the gypsies as she grew up, went also.  
  
Charles went to Port Royal while his wife and daughter lived among the gypsies for the next five years. Both were happy; Jessenia to be back with her people and Saviya to be where she felt she truly belonged. On the fourth year, Louzsa died and unintentionally passed the sickness to Jessenia, her main caregiver. Jessenia died seven months later under Saviya's care and comfort. On her deathbed, Jessenia had made Saviya promise to go see her father and send her love. And here she was.  
  
Growing up, Charles had taught her the ways of the world while Jessenia had taught her gypsy ways. Saviya was born with the spirit and look of a gypsy. She had the sheen of black hair and bronzed skin of a gypsy and though her body size was petite, it was strong and curvy. She had her mother's eyes, dark brown eyes. They were confident eyes, observing everything and restless, yearning for more, piercing everything with their gaze.  
  
When the Nighstorm was anchored to the dock, Saviya picked up her two bags and walked off the ship. One glance told her how drastically different Port Royal was. Men in stiff suit and wigs with blank placid faces above raised chins. Women were in large uncomfortable looking dresses, prim and polished with haughty looks in their eyes.  
  
She shook her head at the silly dressed people. How she wished she was back with the gypsies. But she had made a promise and she had to keep it. So, Saviya continued walking to the town as everyone she passed gave her a double look and a slight sneer.


	2. Gorgeous Little Hellcat

**Chapter Two- Gorgeous Little Hellcat  
**  
Jack stuck his head out the window and looked both ways down the alley before grabbing a bag full of goods from this house he'd found his way into. Slipping out the window, he landed deftly on his feet and swaggered down the alleyway. He did not enter the bright of the sunlight beyond his shadowed spot –he remembered his last visit her all too well- but instead leaned against the building and glanced out. Several people were looking with shocked expressions on their faces down the road and so Jack turned his head to see what it was.  
  
Interesting. A gorgeous little hellcat.  
  
A small curvy woman walked with light feet and natural swaying hips that conveyed sensuality. She wore a crimson and purple layered skirt that reached her ankles and swung softly with every step, a white off-the- shoulder blouse with a black and purple corset OVER it and not a thing on her little feet. Long glossy black hair framed the tanned face and thin black eyebrows arced over dark brown eyes. Jack parted his lips in a silent whistle as he watched her direct herself towards a small group of women near the alleyway where he stood. She ignored the disapproving glances she received for her attire and spoke to the women.  
  
"Oy (Excuse me), do any of ye know where Charles Duvonfloure lives?" she asked them in a thick accent that Jack found extremely alluring.  
  
They stared at her, appalled, before the one named Lisette asked somewhat nastily, "Excuse me, are you lost?"  
  
The woman did not seem to anger at that, her hand not holding the bags twitching artfully in the air at her side. It was at her this hand Jack was staring at when he heard her response, "If I weren't lost, why would I bother comin' to ye for directions?"  
  
Jack let out a deep chuckle at that and had to take a step back when the woman turned, hearing him.  
  
"What business do you have with Commodore Duvonfloure?" Lisette demanded.  
  
The woman took a step forward, her eyes a little harder, "I don't think that's any of yer -"  
  
"Oh, Lisette, be nice," Lisette's friend Caryn laughed nervously. Caryn turned to the newcomer and said politely, "The Commodore lives on the hill to the right about a mile or so down this road. Great white house, you shouldn't miss it."  
  
The woman nodded at Caryn with a click of her tongue. "Nais tuke (Thank you) . It's nice t' know there's some people 'ere who don't act like bastard children," she threw the words at Lisette like a weapon, aware of the people behind her watching. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, one eyebrow quirked in amusement.  
  
Lisette gasped loudly, "How dare you! You-"  
  
"Magherdo khul (unclean shit)," the woman bit out savagely and spat at Lisette's feet. Lisette and Caryn were silent, eyes wide as the woman turned with bold eyes and stalked down the street past the gawking rich folk.  
  
Jack tipped his hat at the retreating figure with a wide grin that flashed his gold teeth. Yes very interesting indeed, he thought as he absentmindedly fingered the two long braids of his beard. Here was a woman in Port Royal fiery and brazen that had certainly caught his attention. Guess this blasted town was good for something. Maybe a visit to this Duvonfloure's was in order. Now to find a name to go with her...he turned and walked the opposite way down the alley, towards the blacksmith's.  
  
Lisette turned to Caryn, her powdered face even paler. "I think she cursed me," she whispered fearfully. 


	3. The Doll You Wanted

**Chapter Three : The Doll You Wanted**  
  
Saviya looked up at the large white mansion in front of her, unimpressed. Charles could not possibly need all the room. She felt more at home in a tent that was always being uprooted than she ever could here. She put the bags on the porch next to her feet and knocked hard on the door. No answer. Saviya knocked again, harder this time, and began to shift her weight on her feet as she waited. Finally a maid answered and looked at Saviya expectantly, waiting to be told who she was.  
  
"I'm 'ere to see my father," Saviya told her, reaching down and grabbing her bags.  
  
The maid looked confused, "I'm sorry. Only Commodore Duvonfloure is here and he has no children."  
  
"What do you mean, no children?! Of course 'e has a child! I'm standing right here, ain't I? So go tell him that Saviya is 'ere," Saviya told her, amazed at her stupidity. No children? Pah. The maid nodded at length and left to pass the message along. Meanwhile, Saviya got tired of being on the porch and walked inside. The foyer was impossibly tall, she thought as she stared up at the huge crystal chandelier. She had crystal also, a nice piece of it on a dirty necklace she wore. Everything was clean and sparse, and so terribly bland. All this money and no taste at all.  
  
Charles walked into the foyer and she saw him before he saw her. He didn't look right at all. For one thing, he had one of those silly wigs on, wore the same uncomfortable attire as the men she'd seen earlier in town, and the light of happiness in his eyes she remembered as a child was now gone. But the thought of seeing her father again after so many years pushed all those little warning signs away.  
  
"Dat (Father)!" she exclaimed, rushing across the room and throwing her arms around her father. She grinned wildly, feeling exuberant. But when he stiffened and did not return the hug, Saviya stepped back cautiously and looked at him. "What's the matter?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Ma'am, I think you have the wrong- "Charles started to say but when he looked down and saw her eyes, he gasped. "Saviya!" He held her at arm's length. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
The smile disappeared from her face when she realized he did not know. Quietly and quickly, she told him what had happened and why she was here. He was silent, his face blank and when she was done, he excused himself and went into the next room. Deciding to leave him to his own thoughts for a while, she left her bags by the door and walked through the house, examining all the large rooms. When she felt a sufficient amount of time had passed, she went back downstairs and into the room he'd gone into.  
  
Charles was just setting the decanter back on the table and picking up his newly refilled glass when she came in quietly. He grinned at her after taking a large drink, which she thought odd of him after the news of Jessenia's death.  
  
"Saviya, my dear, it will be so nice to have you with me again. Of course, you'll be treated like a queen here, with plenty of money to buy all the dresses you need. Don' t need to sleep in a tent or outside, anymore. No, no, that was a bit absurd," he shook his head laughing a bit as she frowned at him. "Always thought you two should have come with me."  
  
"'en why dint you say so?" she asked. She knew she would have hated Port Royal, but why hadn't he cared enough to ask.  
  
"Your mother was very...persuasive. Besides, you're here now, aren't you? But I must say, you certainly do look...well, poor. That skirt and that shirt...and your hair! My, my. Well, we shall get you new clothes and get that hair out of your face. The only women who wear their hair down are the prostitutes on the other side of town."  
  
Saviya's eyes were wide with shock, "If ye think I will let ye jest DOLL me up 'n make me sumvun else, ye are dili (crazy)! Jessenia, yer wife, me mother, is dead and these are yer worries? Well, 'ere, this is what ye can 'ave!"  
  
She ran from the room, up the stairs and into the bathroom. Picking up the shears on the counter, she grabbed a hold of her waist length hair and began cutting angrily. The long black tendrils fell to the floor where they curled on the marble. When she was done, her hair fell just below her shoulders in somewhat choppy layers. Shaking it out, she marched back downstairs with the fallen hair in her hand and flung it at Charles' feet.  
  
"There! Ye can 'ave my bal (hair)! Use it to make the doll ye want!" she screamed at him.  
  
He looked outraged, "Look, you, I will not stand for this backtalk, do you hear me?"  
  
She took a step forward. "No, I will not hear ye! Ye once had a heart that was worthy of me mother," she gave a disgusted look before continuing, "but now, if she could see ye like this, she would spit on ye. 'N since she can't, I will 'ave to." Saviya spit at his cheek and he flinched, but was silent.  
  
Saviya walked out the doorway back into the foyer and grabbed her bags. Opening the door, she turned to give him one last contemptuous look. "Ye once held heaven in yer hands with me mother. And ye gave it up for this?" she waved her hand to indicate the cold and empty house. "Well, then ye can go to hell."  
  
She slammed the door behind her as she stalked proudly away from the mansion, the grass soft beneath her feet as she cut across the lawn. Inside, Charles stood silent for several more minutes, not moving form the spot he was in. He then proceeded to finish his drink, pick up the hair, and go back to his own business. Saviya wandered around town for several hours before she found herself back at the docks. 


	4. Meet Captain Jack Sparrow

**Chapter Four : Meet Captain Jack Sparrow**  
  
Jack stuck the tip of the sword into the dirt floor and leaned on it as he regarded Will. "Well, yer style has improved, I'll give ye that."  
  
Will gave him a mock bow before wiping off the sweat from his upper brow with a rag. "Why, thank you, Jack. But you still have not told my why you are here."  
  
"The wedding, my good man!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands up in excitement.  
  
"Wedding?" Will repeated. He picked up Jack's fallen sword and placed it back on the wall before giving Jack a confused look.  
  
"Aye, the wedding. And how be the lovely Elizabeth?"  
  
Will nodded, a smile coming to his face at the mention of Elizabeth. "The wedding is scheduled to be in five months. It would be sooner, but some of her family is coming over from England. And Elizabeth is...well, Elizabeth."  
  
A dreamy look crossed his face that made Jack laugh. "Ah, you have been bit hard, me friend. Now, where be me bag? Ah, there 'tis." Opening it, he proudly produced two silver candlesticks with a flourish and presented them to Will. "An engagement gift for the happy couple. Hope you and yer bonny lass will enjoy them much."  
  
Will eyed them," Jack, you didn't happen to...acquire these here in Port Royal, did you?"  
  
"'Course not," Jack lied with a smile. Will sighed and thanked him. After promising to return for the wedding, Jack said his goodbyes and snuck back to the docks where he saw a most bewitching sight.  
  
The deserted dock was bathed in the moonlight that made the surrounding water sparkle. Saviya danced under the night sky on the wooden planks of the dock, her body a flowing drift of spins, turns and curves. Eyes closed, she hummed a tune to herself. Her skirt lifted a fell against her nimble legs and her arms arched in the air in languid motions. The galbi (gold coins) on her skirt and her jewelry flashed in the moonlight. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the full moon, reaching her hands up as though to touch it. A movement out of the corner of her eye stilled her and she turned towards it.  
  
A man stood about twelve paces away watching her. A man who looked very different from the men she'd seen in town today. This man wore black leather boots, brown worn breeches, a loose white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, a black vest and a sash tied around his waist that held a sword in one side and a pistol in the other. His tanned face was attractive, she saw. He had dark eyes that were rimmed with black kohl, a mustache and chin hair with two braided pieces hanging down. There were all sorts of bead in his dark hair that glinted in the faint light. Atop his head was a black tri cornered hat and underneath this hat, his eyes were still staring at her.  
  
Saviya regarded him warily as he came nearer. She noticed he walked with a sway to his step and wondered if he was drunk. Stopping in front of her, he grasped one her right hands and, to her surprise, brought it up to his lips. "I don't believe we've met before, lass," he said a deep, pleasing voice. He then said, after a profound pause, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Saviya stared at him, too bewildered by him to protest to him grabbing her hand. She murmured her name. "Saviya."  
  
Jack lowered her hand but did not let it go. "And does this Saviya 'ave a last name?" he asked, staring at her eyes.  
  
Those eyes narrowed. "Why? Is 'Saviya' not good enough for ye?" she asked angrily, yanking her hand back.  
  
Jack's eyes widened and he waved his hands in the air in front of him. "No, no, I din't mean it like that, lass! Jest askin'."  
  
Saviya looked at him curiously for a second before answering, "It is jest Saviya. I 'ave recently dropped me last name."  
  
"'N what ye be doing out here? 'Side dancing in the middle of the night on the docks, 'course. Because it seems to me that a beautiful lass such as yerself should be inside somewhere. So, if ye'll just follow me..." He started to lead her to the right but stopped when she didn't move. Saviya looked up at him curiously, "Who exactly ARE ye, Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow," he corrected. "And I happen to be the best pirate in all of the Caribbean."  
  
"A pirate?" Saviya silently cursed herself for not realizing this before. Remembering his earlier question, she said, "I'm lookin' for a way ta leave this bi-lacho (no good) place. Or, I was, before I started ta dance."  
  
"Where are ye headed?"  
  
"Whichever way dat the wind blows."  
  
Jack grinned. This would bring the perfect opportunity to woo this lass. Into his bed, hopefully. "What a small world," he said, "because that's jest the way me ship is headed. Ye are welcome to come along." He said the last part with a sweep of his arm, the grin on his face distracting her from the somewhat slurred speech. He figured he had nothing to lose. He could woo this lass into his bed or, if she proved herself too much trouble, he could just leave her at the next stop, Tortuga. Looking into the distance, he lost himself in the thought of the plentiful drink and strumpets that was Tortuga.  
  
Saviya gave a one shouldered shrug before nodding," Misto."  
  
"What?" he looked at her, not understanding what she'd said. What language was she even speaking?  
  
"Alright," she repeated.  
  
Jack drew himself up with an air of authority," Well, then we leave now. 'Tis best not to stay too long in a place where a noose already has me name on it. Aye, are ye ready to go?"  
  
Saviya nodded again with a click of her tongue," Yes, got me bags and I 'ave already seen Charles."  
  
"Who's that?" Jack asked, starting to walk in the direction of the woods farther down the shore where he'd hidden the rowboat. Saviya followed, "I don't want to tell ye."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because I don't entirely trust ye yet. And it's none of yer business."  
  
He turned and looked her, wondering if this was going to be a problem and if he should just leave her now. 'Because I'm a pirate?"  
  
"I've got no problem with pirates. Gypsies break just as many laws," she shrugged.  
  
He nodded after a second, turned and continued walking even though she hadn't really answered his question. A gypsy, he mused to himself. Well, this SHOULD be an interesting tale once he pulled it out from her. Once in the rowboat, he began to row out and around the jutting cove to where he'd told his crew to anchor the Black Pearl out of sight. He kept one eye on Saviya during the ride and watched the fingertips of her one hand trail lightly in the water. A faraway look was in her eyes as she stared into the water. Once onboard, he relieved Gibbs of watch and told him to get to the helm as they were preparing to leave. The rest of the crew was sleeping below.  
  
Gibbs stared at the strangely dressed woman on deck by the railing but a sharp look from Jack sent him to the helm without comment. When Jack looked back at Saviya, she was sitting on the railing with her legs swinging, her left hand holding the rope next to her. With a devilish smile, he sidled over to her and said lowly, "Lass, ye should be getting' to sleep. I don't advise sleeping with the crew, but ye can stay in me quarters."  
  
Saviya looked over her shoulder at him and he found himself caught in the image of her face and bare shoulder in the moonlight as she looked back at him. "I'll sleep on the deck."  
  
His eyes widened, "On deck? No, luv, me room is much more comf-"  
  
"I'm used to sleeping outside. Ov vilo isi (It is alright)," she interrupted and then turned her face back to the water. Jack scowled at the dismissal and stalked over to his quarters and slammed the door shut behind him. Why he had half a mind to throw her off now...  
  
A minute later, Saviya settled down onto the deck and used her bags as a pillow. She stared up into the sky, thinking of Louzsa and Jessenia, the father from her childhood and the different Charles she'd seen today. Jessenia had told her to send her love, but it was impossible with that man. She hoped her mother would not be disappointed. She then thought of Jack. She found him extremely charming and sexy but thought his invitation to his bed tonight somewhat amusing. Maybe...Saviya grinned. It would be interesting to have some fun with this Captain. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
At the helm, Gibbs shook his head as he saw the Captain storm to his room, fuming over this lass. "'Tis bad luck," he muttered, guiding the ship. 


	5. Stowaway

**Chapter Five : Stowaway  
**  
Saviya heard distant voices bringing her out of her sleep. One angry voice broke loudly from the rest and when two large meaty hands wrapped around her upper arms, she ripped free from her sleep with a loud gasp. A large, ugly face leered at her through the layers of grime on his skin and the man jerked her to her feet where she stumbled, extremely panicked. Behind him, she saw a couple more men staring at her, letting their eyes roam her body. Feeling trapped, her eyes were bright with the passion that one would see in a caught wild animal .  
  
The man holding her gave her a hard shake. "Stowaway, dirty little wench! The Capn'll have ye walk for sure!"  
  
He was twice her size but she knew bring smaller made her faster; she started struggling violently against him. "Riffly gorgio! May Mamioro khul on te! Me amriya te, te sheka!(Dirty gorgio! May Mamioro-spirit who brings sickness- shit on you! I curse you, you horseshit!)" He didn't let her go but stared at her looking completely confused by the strange language coming from this even stranger looking woman. Saviya screamed at the top at her lungs, swiftly kicked him between the legs and ducked underneath his arms when he bent over in pain. Two of the other men started advancing towards her so she veered to the left but quickly found herself caught in a corner formed by the railing and the wall of the upper deck of the helm. Breathing ragged, she turned with alarmed eyes, her body poised to attack as the men approached her. There were even more now, but malice was only on a few of the faces- a fact, of course, she overlooked in her panic.  
  
"What should we do with her, Manden?" a blond man with twitching hands asked, not taking his eyes off Saviya. Manden, the large man, pushed to the front of the group and glowered in front of Saviya. He backhanded her across the face, his ring cutting her cheekbone and the force making her head whip to the side. Looking back at him with blazing eyes, she said lowly, "A'ko isi pomoshinav tumen, sheka (Maybe I can help you)." She leapt forward and grabbed the sword from his sash and, with a twist of her wrist, cut him across the cheek even worse than he'd done to her. Then shot back to her corner and held the sword in front of her as her defense against the men.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell is goin' on here?" a deep voice demanded, sounding irritated. The men parted and Jack stood there, trying to figure out what was going on. When he saw Saviya pressed into the corner, holding a sword in front of her, his eyes hardened. He strode towards her with a sigh, "Causin' trouble already, lass?"  
  
Saviya shook her head at him and he realized she was trembling slightly. "No. 'e grabbed me." She nodded her head at someone behind Jack and, when she did so, Jack caught sight of the cut bleeding on her cheek. He drew his sword quickly and turned around, standing in front of her. "WHO," he said, his eyes dangerous as he examined his crewmembers, "did this?"  
  
"Captain, we thought she was a stowaway," Manden stuttered.  
  
Jack turned to him. "A stowaway," he repeated.  
  
Manden nodded furtively, "Aye, Captain. She didn't say she weren't. So we thought-"  
  
"Who hit her?" Jack's voice was quiet, which made it all the scarier in it's rumble.  
  
Manden swallowed, suddenly regretting what he'd done. "But, Captain, she was fighting back and-"  
  
"And what, man!" Jack yelled at him. He took a step forward, the tip of his sword suddenly at Manden's neck in threat. "On MY ship, you decide ta take a matter like this onto yer own hands? You would BEAT a woman half yer size!? What the devil possessed ye?!" He studied Manden a second longer before nodding with a jerk to two other crewmembers. "Charlie, Tom, take Manden 'ere to the brig. Tom, the blond who'd asked Manden about her earlier, and Charlie nodded and hauled the shamed Manden away.  
  
Jack eyes the rest of the men, "And for the rest of you, the lass is a guest on this ship. If any of ye even lay a hand on her," he threatened with steel in his voice, "I will slit yer neck and send ye to Davy Jone's Locker. Savvy?" Then men all said quickly that they did, in fact, understand, and then all stepped three feet back from Saviya. "Now, on deck, ye scabrous dogs! Ye think this ship can sail itself?" Jack shouted and the men quickly scattered.  
  
At last, Jack turned around to Saviya who still held the sword in front of her protectively. He moved towards her, and sighed when she looked at him warily; he'd been the one to bring her aboard and now this had happened. Manden would be punished. Jack held a hand out to her, palm up. "Ye can give that to me, luv." Saviya stared at him, seeming to finally recognize him and dropped the sword reluctantly into his hand. With his other hand, Jack placed two fingers under her chin and raised it to examine her face. He frowned at the cut and his eyes darkened slightly before he said, "Come wit me, luv. We gotta clean that up." Saviya nodded and followed him back to his quarters. Looking up to the back of his head where his dark dreadlocks swung back and forth, she started to feel angry.  
  
"So is this going to be a daily thing, Captain?" she asked pointedly as the door shut behind them and she looked around at his room. A wooden desk with maps on top and a chair (both nailed down), a mahogany bed frame with comfortable looking blankets on it, a bookcase against one wall, and rum bottles –empty and full- everywhere. That explained the smell, at least. And maybe the Captain's behavior too. Jack turned from the closet with his hands full of rags, bandages and two bottles of rum.  
  
"I need ye ta sit on the bed, luv."  
  
"My name is Saviya, NOT 'luv'," she snapped, sitting crosslegged in the middle of the bed, each foot bottom lying flat against the opposite inner thigh.  
  
"Alrigh, luv," Jack said absently, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her and setting the supplies next to him. He turned to her to see her glaring at him. "Wha?"  
  
Saviya sighed; it was no use. "Nothing."  
  
"This might hurt a bit," he warned before lifting the rum soaked rag to her cheek. Saviya winced and hissed as the cloth touched her cheek. She straightened her right leg and shot if over his lap, ready to leap from the bed and away from the rag. Jack immediately brought his other hand down and wrapped it over her upper thigh, holding her down.  
  
"Ssh, it's fine. It'll only hurt fer a lil bit," he said, not taking his eyes off her cheek as he dabbed the cloth. It wasn't bleeding anymore and didn't seem to be that deep, thankfully. She relaxed a little at his calming voice. She became increasingly aware of his hand on her leg, even though her skirt was between them. She remembered his offer last night to spend the night in his room and began to think of what might have occurred had she.  
  
"So, what can ye do?" he asked, putting the bandage on. The first thing she noticed was that he'd taken his hand off her leg to do so and secondly what he'd said. With the sexual thoughts that had just been running rampant through her mind, the implications of his question did not seem innocent at all. She gave a safe answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"On a ship. What can ye do? Nobody gets a free ride 'ere."  
  
"Well, I know that," she snapped at him. "My father taught me all dat he could about boats-"  
  
"Ships," he corrected her, picking up the rags and bandages and putting them in the closet.  
  
"-ships when I was little. I can cook, clean, work on sails, fix the sails, be a lookout...want me to continue?"  
  
"No, no," he muttered, chugging one of the bottles of rum. A very DIFFICULT hellcat, it seemed. He handed the other bottle towards her, not expecting her to actually take it. Saviya, however, grabbed it, took a large chug and sat back looking relaxed when she was done. Jack stared.  
  
"Nais tuke (Thank you)," she said softly, looking out to the porthole and seeming lost in thought. They were both silent for a few moments before Jack pulled on his tricorn hat and spoke. "Ye can do lookout til mid afternoon, then I need you to go help Jacob, the cook, with dinner. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," she answered, distracted. She tore her gaze from the porthole a few seconds later and nodded at Jack as she walked slowly out of the room. Jack looked after her, confused. What was that about? He sighed; confusing women, the lot of them. He grabbed another bottle of rum and walked out to the helm. 


	6. A Gypsy's Song

**Chapter Six- A Gypsy's Song**  
  
Up in the crow's nest Saviya stared out to the sea in thought. She was remembering a night not too long before she'd left her gypsy group. She was talking to Veshengo, a wise old man with wonderful wrinkles and missing teeth. Around them, people chattered and went back and forth between tents. She told him she planned to come back to them after she went to Port Royal. Veshengo was quiet for a little bit, staring at the ground as he drew in the dirt with a stick. When he looked up to her he said sagely, "You must not come back right away."  
  
At first, she felt hurt. She knew posh-rats (half-breed gypsies) were for the most part shunned by the group, but she thought they had accepted her after all these years. After the death of Louzsa and Jessenia, these misfit drifters were her only family.  
  
Veshengo continued, "There is someone you must meet, someone you must help and something you must find."  
  
Saviya knew Veshengo knew things no one else could -she'd seen his foretellings come true many times before- but she was confused. "Who?" she asked. He smile. "You will know when you come upon it. Follow the wind, follow the signs and look deep inside yourself, and you will know what to do."  
  
Saviya smiled softly at the memory. Memories of the hatchin-ton (pitching grounds) made her feel better. Someone she must meet? She looked down to see Captain Sparrow standing proud at the helm, swaying a bit as he moved the wheel, his head arrogantly tilted back. Could he be the one she was supposed to meet? Saviya decided not to answer that question, thinking it best not to analyze it when she'd just met him. She turned back to the clear horizon, tapping her feet as she started to sing.  
  
She stands atop the wooded hill

Her soft voice fills the air

An August breeze gives me a chill

As I watch her standing there  
  
Her lover plays the tambourine

She claps and sings along

Against his shoulder she does lean

As they play their gypsy song  
  
!!!!-!!!!=======(  
  
"We're devils, we're black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties. Yo ho," Jack sang under his breath. He turned the wheel slightly and snapped his compass shut. They would be in Tortuga tomorrow. He watched his crew bustle about the deck, cleaning, fixing, pulling ropes, turning sails. He tilted his head back to see Saviya in the crow's nest. He watched her tap her feet and move about and, if he had been able to hear, he would have heard her throaty accented voice singing a song. Around mid afternoon, she grabbed a rope and swung smoothly to the deck and landed between Gibbs and Patrick, and Irish man who'd already earned his worth as a worthy and bloody pirate.  
  
"Oy (Excuse me), where be the kitchen?" she asked the two men as they stared down at her, their conversation dying.  
  
Gibbs muttered something under his breath and Patrick looked over Saviya, "Ye be the lass from all that commotion this morning?"  
  
"Hai (Yes). I am Saviya," she stuck out her hand and he shook it slowly, confused by shows of civility because of his reputation.  
  
"Patrick."  
  
"Where be the kitchen?" she asked again. Gibbs directed her and a few minutes later she was there and ready to work. But, little problem. Jacob did not seem to like the idea of a woman on board. He reminded Saviya of the looks she usually got from Gibbs, but at least Gibbs was not this condescending.  
  
"Well, at least the Captain put ye in the right spot. Kitchen is the really the only place fer a person like you," he said as he stirred something in a large pot.  
  
Saviya muttered incoherently underneath her breath.  
  
Jacob pointed to a large sack of potatoes. "First thing ye need to do is peel those potatoes." He turned around, "But it yer too 'fraid to break one of yer nails-"  
  
THWACK.  
  
He turned around to see she'd just chopped a potato on the counter neatly in half with a huge knife.  
  
"Is dat all?"  
  
He turned back to the pot. "Gypsy," he spat out, as though the name were a curse.  
  
Saviya sat on the stool in front of the potatoes, knife in one hand and potato in the other as she prepared to cut. She looked up for a second, glared at Jacob's back and spat out, "Pirate," before letting long peels of potato skins fall into the bucket on the floor between her knees. With her bare heels propped up on the stool's rungs, she fell into a pattern of grabbing a spud from the bag, peeling it rythmatically over the bucket and putting the now naked potato in a pot on her right. Humming softly and ignoring Jacob she started singing again, continuing her song.  
  
A monastery stands nearby

Its gates are shut to all

From inside I hear the cry

Of the monks' fateful call.  
  
They choose to stay there locked inside

They aren't free to see

Any of the whole world wide

Or people like you and me.  
  
She dropped a potato in the bucket and grabbed another, not noticing the person now in the doorway.  
  
Clouds drift across the sky

The color of fresh snow

I always used to wonder why

They go the way they go  
  
The golden light shines on her hair

The lake reflects the sky

The fish will swim and leap there

Until the day they die  
  
Jack at the moment forgot why he'd come down here. He knew he'd meant to tell Saviya something.  
  
I watch her from another hill

Not too far away

I hear her soft voice there still

I see her body sway  
  
The fish are dead and gone now

And her curly locks are gray

I still often wonder how

She can dance her life away  
  
As he watched her sing, sitting there in her gypsy garb, he realized she was not the same type of women he usually found himself with. Most he ever met were bar wenches and high class rich snobs who only wanted to scream for a guard. He'd brought her aboard because she intrigued him and because he thought he could easily bed her. But now he was starting to wonder if anything with her was going to be easy at all.  
  
The monks still chant atop the hill

They call to people near

"Come and join us,

if you will Spend all eternity here."  
  
I still watch from a distance though

Remote behind a wall

My heart and mind won't let me go

And heed their endless call.  
  
Her lover plays the tambourine

She claps and sings along

Against her cane she does lean

As she plays her gypsy song  
  
Saviya looked up and saw him, "'ello, where are me bags?"  
  
Jack watched her cut the potato in her hand. She peeled it in one long strip around with the knife instead of slicing down the sides. "In me room."  
  
She nodded, "I'll get them later."  
  
Jack moved closer to her. "I don't want ye sleeping on the deck anymore."  
  
Saviya shrugged, "It's alright. I'll just sleep with my churi."  
  
"Yer what?"  
  
"My knife."  
  
"What language do ye keep saying?"  
  
"Romany, my language. The language of the gypsies. 'Tis odd to speak all English again, bits of Romany come out."  
  
He remembered again what he had to tell her. He kept getting distracted. "Yer not sleeping on the deck. Yer to stay in me quarters."  
  
Jacob chuckled quietly but stopped abruptly at Jack's glare. Saviya kept peeling. "No."  
  
He couldn't speak for a moment. "What do you mean 'no'? I'm the Captain 'ere and , by the way, have ye forgotten what happened this morning? That's not happening on me ship again!" Or to you, he added silently.  
  
She finished the last one and wiped her hands on her skirt, looking like she was arguing with herself inside her head. A couple seconds later, she looked up into his eyes on her and nodded.  
  
"Misto."


	7. Bathing with Monkeys

**Chapter Seven : Bathing with Monkeys**  
  
Later that night at dinner, Saviya looked out over the mess hall that was packed with eating men. Joking, talking and playing cards while eating, they seemed to fill every inch of the room. Finally she spotted an empty spot next to Patrick and walked over, sat down and began to eat. She knew she should feel extremely uneasy being near all these men who made a life of plundering, killing, drinking and pirating. But, looking around now, it began to remind her of the camaraderie and friendship, the makeshift knit of a misfit family of the gypsies. For a second she felt almost home. Of course home had always been the hatchin-tuts (pitching grounds) but there was no mistaking the comforting feeling she felt now, even around such men that would intimidate most other women. So when Patrick began to talk to her, she had no problem answering freely.  
  
Across the room, Jack stared over his hand of cards at them, bemused. Seemed Saviya was already having an effect on his crew. Next to Jack, Sam folded and Jack grinned before setting his own hand of cards on the table amidst the groans of the other men at the table who tossed down their cards. Jack swept the pile of coins in the middle to in front of him and leaned back with a bottle of rum to his lips as Charles shuffled the deck.  
  
Patrick was friendly enough with the crew but it was the crew who kept a distance. For Patrick had a truly fearsome reputation in the Caribbean as a pirate and a man that was only half exaggerated. But, seeing no malice or ill intent in the way Patrick was talking to Saviya, he shrugged and turned his attention back to his rum and the boisterous game of cards.  
  
After the meal, Saviya took her plate back to the kitchen where Jacob snidely informed her she was to help with the dishes, too. Giving him a look that told his clearly to go to hell, she turned to walk back to the mess hall and Jacob, thinking she meant to leave him to the work, reached out and grabbed her arm just as she reached the doorway. Saviya's head snapped to the side to look at him, her eye's annoyed rather than scared, and she yanked her arm out of his grasp, turned and shoved him away from her.  
  
"I'm getting the plates," she told him, her brown eyes almost black, "and, in the mean time, don't touch me. Got it?" Jacob reluctantly nodded and watched her walk into the mess hall and begin grabbing empty plates. At his table, Jack sat back down. And some of the other men, who'd looked over at the two when they saw where Jack's attention was, turned back to whatever they were doing after seeing Saviya shove him and walk away.  
  
Dishes were not done until a half hour later, during which time Jacob had been grudgingly less mean to Saviya. By the time she was done wiping off the mess hall tables and got back on the deck, it was dark outside and near deserted. Breathing in the sea air, she turned in the direction of the Captain's cabin and went in to find a candle lit but no one inside. On the bed was her bags and she grabbed them before going into the little bathroom on the right, and stripping off all her clothes. She'd requested a bath earlier and buckets of hot water had been brought in, along with some soap. Opening one of her bags, she surveyed the bottles inside before pulling out one of a sweet smelling oil. She poured some into the tub, creating bubbles everywhere and a fragrant smell. Her hair tumbled off the side of the tub as she rested her head back against the basin lip and shut her eyes. The hot water relaxed her muscles and each breath filled her with the sweet air. Sighing softly, she opened her eyes and let out a shriek when she saw Jack standing right next to her, bent at the waist with one hand reaching towards the water and a confused look on his face.  
  
"KHUL! SO KERES?!" (SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!)" she yelled, slapping at his hand. But Jack just dipped it in slightly to get some bubbles on his hand, brought it up in front of his eyes and examined them seriously. Saviya could only stare at him.  
  
"You are one streyino gadgie (strange man)," she stated, glad that the bubbles covered her at the moment.  
  
"What are these?" Jack asked.  
  
"Monkeys," she said sarcastically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What are these?" Jack asked again, experimentally blowing on the bubbles in his hand and causing them to fly everywhere.  
  
"...Not monkeys?" Saviya guessed.  
  
"No they are not, unless I am very drunk and ye bathe with monkeys," he wiped a few bubbles off of Saviya's nose.  
  
"Ah, well no."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did ye-nevermind."  
  
"Jack?" Saviya asked after a minute, during which minute Jack sat on the floor next to the tub and repeatedly dipped his hand in to get bubbles and blew them around the room. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"Ge' out," she told him.  
  
Jack looked confused, "Why?"  
  
"'CAUSE I AM TAKIN' A BATH, AND WHAT ARE YE EVEN DOING IN 'ERE??" she screamed, worrying about the lessening amount of bubbles in the tub.  
  
"Ah!" he exclaimed happily as he remembered his reason and jumped to his feet. "I came to bring ye a towel!" He held one open between his two hands and motioned with his head for her to get out, "C'mon, luv, nice warm towel right 'ere." Saviya stared open mouthed at the giant grin on his face, seeing the sly glint in his eye.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"Ye sure scream a lot, luv."  
  
"ZA (GO)! Now!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Jack muttered and sulked as he went to leave the room. At the doorway, he turned around quickly with a flourish, one of his hands out at a weird angle, "But can't I-"  
  
"No."  
  
Jack muttered incoherently and left. Saviya quickly jumped out of the tub, ran over and locked the door. She finished bathing, washing her hair and shaving quickly and then got out and wrapped herself in the towel that Jack had brought it. She knew gypsies were typically dirty, but Saviya loved water. She was always swimming in lakes and rivers wherever her group happened to be at the time and her mood was greatly improved now, seeing as how she was SURROUNDED by water. She just wished she could jump off the ship for a swim soon. After she'd combed out her hair and dried it a bit with the towel, she put her skirt back on and then a black undershirt with thin shoulder straps. She let the water out and went back into the room with her two bags. Jack was rummaging through his desk when she came out, muttering to himself.  
  
"What are ye doing?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Wha'?- nuthin, nuthin!" he shoved all the papers back in his desk and slammed the drawers shut. He turned to watch her walk across the room and set down her bags on the floor. Her hair was slightly damp and that skimpy top attracted most of his attention. He watched the easy swing of her hips- where the rest of his attention was- as she walked and when Saviya turned and saw him staring there, she sighed.  
  
"Maybe I should jest sleep on the floor," she said, looking to the side for a blanket to use.  
  
Jack waved his hand, "Nonsense. Lay on bed, much more comfortable than the floor." He got out of his chair in several odd movements and continued to mumble to himself as he went about the room. Doing what, she had no idea. This captain was insane. She debated in her head for a moment about where to sleep, part of her yelling indignantly to grab her stuff and march out but another part told her that since nothing could happen unless she chose it to, there was no harm in staying in this man's room. And still another part was incredibly attracted to him. A small smirk swept over her face as she slipped under the blankets on the side farthest from the door next to the wall. Since she wasn't one to give easily to anything and he was, in fact, a gorgio, he would have to really impress her.  
  
Jack turned and gave her a smirk and she sat up, pointing a finger at him, "Let me tell you somethin', CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, just because I have to stay indoors to sleep on yer ship does NOT mean that ANYTHING is gonna happen. Got it?"  
  
Jack didn't look upset, just grinned and threw his arms out. "Whatever ye say, luv!" Saviya looked at him very confused for a minute and then laid back down with her back to him. Yes, he was indeed very mentally insane. She felt the bed shift as he got in behind her, the room sunk into darkness as he blew out the candle. A thin stream of moonlight came through the porthole and cast a silvery glow in the middle of the room. Staring at the boarded wall right in front of her, Saviya closed her eyes and abruptly saw an open field in her mind. A small clearing in it where she could lie and stare up at the sky, counting the stars. When she opened her eyes, the wall stared back at her unblinkingly.  
  
Saviya frowned and moved to sit up, "On second thought, I think I'll sleep outside after all..."  
  
Before she could move though, Jack had wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her back down, his arm circling even more as he brought her back to touch his chest and lied there comfortable.  
  
"Nope," he said simply. "Cap'n's orders. Not allowed."  
  
Saviya opened her mouth to protest but then became aware of the feeling of his bare chest pressed up against her back, his strong arm wrapped snugly around her waist with his fingers wrapped around her hip. The urge to move against him was as strong as the voice in her head telling her to run. She turned her head to look at him, mouth open to say something, but the words died in her throat when she saw his dark eyes staring back at her, most of his features hidden in shadow. She closed her mouth and swallowed.  
  
"Somethin' wrong, luv?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
Saviya quickly shook her head and turned back to the wall, but not away from him. Closing her eyes, she pictured the field in her mind again and relaxed in the feeling of lying outside. At the same time she was constantly aware of the heat radiating off of him, his warm skin pressed against hers and a comforting weight around her stomach. She fell into a deep sleep quickly, knowing she was protected. Jack heard her breathing even out and deepen a few minutes later and knew she'd fallen asleep. He raised his hand and brushed her hair behind her shoulder so he could see her face in the faint light. She looked beautiful. She was so fiery and full of life when she was awake, but when she slept she was finally still and had a look of gorgeous content and calm on her face. She also confused the hell out of him. He wrapped his arm again around her little waist, enjoying it when she curled up against him in his sleep. He grinned down at her. Maybe this venture of his would not be as impossible as it seemed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
He dreamt of the ocean.

-

(A/N) K, guys, heres the deal. I'm extremely sad and frustrated that I only have 3 reviews. I know there's plently of people out there reading POTC fan fiction (look at the numbers of stories written about it at least). Now the voices in my head are turning their backs now when I write. They say they'll only turn around and give their genius worthy contributions of creativity once they feel they are being appreciated. So please review and make them happy!!


	8. Captain Jaminson

**Chapter Eight: Captain Jaminson**  
  
Saviya looked with distast at the sight before her. Whores with painted faces shouted to passing drunk men and raised their skirts to them. Amidst the lewd remarks the men made in return and their drunken stumble as they desperately held their bottles in one hand and weapon in another, the air was stale and reeked of cheap perfume, sweat and alcohol. The large bear of a man on her left, Charles, stepped off the dock and onto the ground with a huge smile on his face. "Ah, Pirate's Paradise." With one hand on his sword and the other on his money pouch, he lumbered into the town.  
  
"Alright, men!" Captain Jack exclaimed behind her as he addressed the crew. "Tonight all the drink and strumpets ye want. Gibbs and Sam, ye two get the list o supplies tomorrow morning. Ev'rybody back on the ship by noon! K, go on, men!" With a cheer of 'Aye cap'n,' the crew quickly dispersed, happily making their way towards the town. Saviya looked around and then started also but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see Sam, a rather odd fellow, standing there and looking at her hesitantly.  
  
Saviya looked at him a bit impatiently and said slowly, "What?"  
  
He looked at bit uncomfortable. "Well, lass, do ye think ye should jest WALK into Tortuga? I mean, wit the way ye are dressed..." At her unbending gaze, he continued, "Well, people might think ye are a whore."  
  
Saviya looked down at herself. She was still wearing the red and purple layered skirt with the galbi (gold coins sewn on skirt) and had put on the off the shoulder white blouse with the long sleeves, and a black bodice that laced up the front over it with purple designs and jewels embedded in it. Jack had handed her a pair of boots before they'd docked and she'd just stared at them for a minute before he sarcastically explained to her what they were for. After glaring at him and cursing at him-she did not like wearing shoes or being patronized-, she put them on. After hearing the men talk of Tortuga, she thought it might not be best to walk around barefoot.  
  
"Well, I know I'm not a whore, so dat is all dat matters-"  
  
"And I woun't be surprised if one o'them tried to steal yer clothes wit all those shinies on 'em. Prob'ly while tryin' ta get ta somethin' else," he laughed.  
  
Saviya smiled, but it was not a nice smile. "That's why I have my churi."  
  
"Yer wh-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, a dagger was in front of his face, seemingly whipped out of nowhere into Saviya's hand.  
  
"Where did that come from?" he asked, looking bewildered.  
  
Saviya just smiled again at him, this time brightly, before putting her dagger back quickly in its concealed spot. She started to walk away again when she heard Jack call her name. Cursing under her breath in Romany, she turned around AGAIN and glared at the man as he swaggered towards her. He looked very happy to be in Tortuga and she assumed he was going to go find the nearest whore and bar. Maybe not in that order, though.  
  
Jack pointed at her, "Ye come with me."  
  
Saviya put her hands on her hips and said as patiently as she could, which was not patient at all, "Captain Jack, what are your plans for tonight?" She felt she had to remind him on some things.  
  
A giant grin from Jack as he unveiled his MASTER plan, "'ell, 'ere it is: I plan to drink, find me some pleasurable company to (at this point, let it be noted, that not red light went on in his mind about mentioning this to Saviya, a lass he planned to try to bed), get in a few fights if I'm lucky and finish the night by drinking my weasly black guts out." He paused to think for a second and then added, "Again."  
  
"And where am I during all this?" She asked, thinking it interesting to see his thought process. For you COULD see it, in the little quirks and narrowing of the eyes, you could see it.  
  
"With me!" he said as though it was obvious.  
  
"And while you find your pleasurable company?" She asked him and watched as he thought for a second. "Exactly. I'm going to a bar. I'll see you tomorrow." And she turned and walked off. Jack turned to Gibbs who was staring at him with a perturbed look on his face.  
  
"She's absolutely smitten wit me, really," Jack assured him. Gibbs snorted and the two made off towards the rowdiest bar they could find.  
  
At the Blushing Virgin, Saviya found a empty chair and planked herself down in it, staring at the little bags in her hands, pleased. Just on the way in she'd slipped five bags of nice little coins. Jingled very nicely they did. A bar wench came near and Saviya got a pint of rum and then settled into her spot, listening to people. Most of everyone was talking loudly and drinking. Fights occurred sporadically around the bar but there seemed to almost always be one. Whenever she started getting looks at from a man- leers, really-, she flashed her dagger and they kept their distance.  
  
A man in the bench behind hers but facing the opposite way was talking in lowly to someone next to him. It held no interest to her until she heard 'with this map, we'll never have to sail these seas again. Rich men, we'll be." She perked right up when she heard that. A map? As in a treasure map? The person the man was talking to left and Saviya thought for a second and then decided it was worth it. It was a treasure map, which as far as she'd ever heard definitely mean adventure and fun. When the bar wench came back with her rum, Saviya motioned for her to come closer and then pointed to the man behind her.  
  
"Oy, I'm new here. I mean, it's my first night working here in Tortuga. What can you tell me about him?" Saviya asked. The woman stared at her with a smirk, hand held out and Saviya rolled her eyes before dropping coins in her hand for the rum and extra for information. The wench nodded satisfied before answering.  
  
"That there's Captain Johanas Jaminson. And from what I 'ave 'eard, he likes ta break in the new girls, if ye now what I'm saying." She stopped and Saviya stared at her expectantly.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Muttering for a second about rude bar wenches, she said, "I hope that money at least keeps ye from spreading yer legs for some slimy rat for ONE night!" She grabbed her rum and walked away. She got seat where she could watch Captain Jaminson and drank her rum. Jaminson downed pint after pint and seemed to be with no one here. When he seemed considerably drunk, Saviya unbuttoned her white blouse to show plenty of cleavage and walked over to him.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" she asked when she reached his table. Jaminson looked up with a slightly glazed look in his eyes and slowly let his eyes trail over her body before nodding. Warming him up wasn't that hard because, as he drunkenly pointed out, he was needing a strumpet for the night. After a few nauseating minutes of giggling and pumping his ego, he started to brag about what a great Captain he was. She momentarily shut her eyes when she took a drink to hide rolling then at his obviously exaggerated and probably completely made up story of him fighting off seven ships at one with his one ship, the _Ruby Catch_.  
  
"Why, Captain Jaminson," Saviya said in mock awe, "ye do seem like the greatest Captain I've ever met. Someone like you must have tons and adventures, and surely plenty of treasure for yerself."  
  
"Aye, I do," he bragged, "and I'm about ta get me some more."  
  
"How?" she asked innocently, signaling to the bar wench for more rum for him. Jaminson drank the rest of his and eyed the new tankard in front of him happily.  
  
"Well," he confided in one of those wonderful times of loose tongue from plenty of drink, "ship me crew 'n me plundered last week 'ad a map 'idden in the captain's quarters. 'Course I found it. Say, ye ever heard of 'Ol Captain Bashers?" She shook her head no and he kept going, swaying a little in his seat, "'ell, Bashers plundered more 'n 95 ships in his days and hid his swag on this island but 'is boat was sunk 'fore he could collect. So I find the map and- 'ey," he stopped and squinted at her as he seemed to realize he was spilling these important secrets to a stranger, "'oo did ye say ye were?"  
  
Saviya quickly gave him her most seductive smile and said in a sultry voice, "Someone who'll be making yer bed warm tonight, Captain."  
  
Jaminson's eyes filled with lust. "Aye," he said, reaching out for her but, before he could touch her, another hand reached down and pinned his wrist to the table. Saviya looked up to see Jack standing there, looking at Jaminson with his head tilted to one side as he coolly assessed him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"No touching the lass, mate," he warned.  
  
Saviya jumped to her feet. "Jack, it's fine."  
  
He turned and stared at her, eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked back at Jaminson, grabbed Saviya's arm and pulled her few feet away and hissed in her ear, "What do ye think yer doin', luv?"  
  
Saviya explained hurriedly and low so that Jaminson wouldn't hear, "He's got a map to some Captain Basher's island." She saw something flash in his eyes and continued, "I'm going to steal it as soon as I can."  
  
"'ey, get yer own strumpet, Sparrow!" Jaminson yelled, standing up. Jack looked at him, looked back at Saviya and cautioned in a rough voice, "Ye better know what yer doing." He let her go even as his eyes seemed to struggle whether or not to do so. He knew what could happen with Jaminson so he found a spot where he could watch them both and ordered a rum. Some reason other than the possibility of a map kept him watching them. One wrong move and Jaminson would pay.  
  
Saviya put a hand on Jaminson's shoulder and guided him back down onto his chair. "Sorry 'bout that. I turned his down to over to ye before."  
  
"Ah," Jaminson nodded smugly.  
  
"Surely ye wouldn't leave a map as important as that on yer ship, would ye?" Saviya said, donning a concerned voice.  
  
"'Course not," he said, looking as though his intelligence had been questioned. "Only trust meself to carry it."  
  
This keeps getting better and better, Saviya mused. Now to actually get it. She leaned forward, making sure plenty of cleavage was showing and licked her lips. "Why don't we go find a room?"  
  
He nodded eagerly, eyes wide, and downed the rest of the pint before jumping up and grabbing her hand. As he led her across the room, Saviya mouthed to Jack 'two minutes and then go upstairs' with hand motions so he couldn't misunderstand. He nodded slightly, his dark eyes following them up the stairs. Once inside the room, Jaminson shut the door behind her and couldn't seem to get his hands off her. When he tried to nuzzle his face into her neck, Saviya put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back. He stumbled back a few steps and looked at her, confused.  
  
"Jest what kinda game are ye playin'," he asked, looking suddenly angry. He went to take a step towards her but she whipped out her dagger and held it in front of her, looking at him steadily.  
  
"We can do this two ways: ye give me the map, or I make ye."  
  
He stared at her for a second and then laughed. He actually started to laugh at her. Saviya nodded, "Well, I guess that was a no." She lunged at him with the dagger but he twisted to the side, grabbed her arm and yanked her back to his chest tightly. He stank of filth and the hands that held her were grubby and dirty. She kicked at his foot and shin hard and pushed away form him when his grip lessened. She grabbed a ceramic figurine and chucked it at his head. It managed to slow him down a little as it broke against the side of his head but he lumbered forward, reaching for her. She quickly brought the knife up, slashing his right arm from wrist to elbow. Cursing, he grabbed his sword with his left hand but she kicked it from his hand and then hit him in the temple with the handle of the dagger. His eyes rolled back and he slumped forward, falling into a heap on the floor. The fight seemed not that hard to her, but she knew that he would have been much harder to beat had he not been drunk.  
  
Jack came in just as she was wiping the blood off her dagger and putting it back in its place. He stared at the body on the floor, with blood dripping from its arm and head, and then at Saviya who stood without a scratch on her.  
  
"He wasn't that hard," Saviya supplied. "He was very drunk so he was kinda slow."  
  
"Never knew ye was ruthless, luv," he muttered, looking at Jaminson again. "Gonna have ta keep that in mind so's not ta make ya too mad at me."  
  
"Hey, I gave him a choice," she defended herself, hands on hips. "He's the one that chose to fight. Now let's find the map. It's somewhere on him. Hopefully," she scrunched her nose, "not on a bad place."  
  
Saviya started to check his pockets while Jack ripped off his boots. She gave him a strange look but was proved wrong when he pulled a folded strip of paper from inside. Unfolding it, he glanced at it for a second before refolding it and shoving it in his pocket and standing up. She looked back down at Jaminson and shook her head, "He smells like a pig sty trough." At Jack's inquisitive look she shook her head, "Don't ask." She took his hand to stand up and found herself mere inches from him. Staring up into his eyes, she suddenly found it very hard to move away and with every second, she didn't want to. Jack stared down at her, bringing his arm around her waist to being her ever closer to him. He cupped her cheek gently with his other hand and lifted her face up. Saviya melted against him, so lost in his eyes and touch that she knew, if he let go, she would not be able to stand. Their lips met in a soft kiss and he pulled away after a long while to look at her. She looped her arms around his neck and smiled lazily at him. With a smirk, he lowered his mouth again, this time giving her such a passion filled kiss and pulling her so close to him that she couldn't stifle the throaty moan that left her lips. Lips swollen, she opened heavy eyes to give him a look that spoke more than words could.  
  
"C'mon, luv, let's get back to the ship," he said, his voice more raspy than usual as he led her out of the room, his arm still around her waist. 


End file.
